


Beginnings

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	

Reader’s POV  
Runs were usually fun except for when I was stuck watching Jax flirt with some girl. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn’t because I was jealous that he was flirting with her but actually it was because I was insanely bored. I smirked as an idea formed in my head on how to get back on the road.  
I straightened up from my spot against my bike and fixed my cut. I walked over to where Jax and the girl were and once I was next to Jax I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He looked at me confused and I just smirked at him.  
“Hey baby, I just got off the phone with the doc and he said everything should clear up on your dick as long as you keep using the ointment.” I said sweetly and his eyes widened. I heard the girl gasp and looked over at her. She was already walking away fast. Jax groaned.  
“Did you have to do that?” Jax asked.  
“Yes I did, I was bored. Come on I wanna ride.” I whined at him and started pulling him by his cut to where our bikes were.  
“I swear to the reaper, I’m never going on a run with you ever again. Your brother can go with you from now on.” Jax complained and I laughed.  
“Oh come on you didn’t want that whore anyways. She was way too easy to not have anything. I just saved you from actually getting something.” I told him and he rolled his eyes but he did end up cracking a smile.  
“Yeah you’re probably right.” He said. He walked over to his bike and I grabbed my helmet. I was the first female to be patched into the sons but it wasn’t a surprise considering my dad, Piney, and my brother, Opie, were both in the club. I was just recently patched in for my 18th birthday. I had pretty much been prospecting my whole life, just like Jax and Opie had been before me.  
Jax and Opie were 5 years older than me so they had been patched in for a while and helped to get me patched into the club. Even though there was an age gap between us, they were my best friends and I was theirs. That was part of the reason that everyone thought I liked Jax. Which couldn’t be farther from the truth. Jax just wasn’t my type. I looked over at him once he was on his bike.  
“Ready to go home?” I asked.  
“Yeah this run was easy but I miss Charming.” He told me.  
“Same.” I said.  
“Did you hear that while we were gone they got a new prospect?” Jax put his helmet on.  
“Really? No I didn’t hear that.” I said.  
“Yeah I guess he was new in town and Chibs saw potential in him.” Jax told me.  
“Well if Chibs choose him then there has to be something special about him.” I said and Jax nodded in agreement. At that we started on our way home. When the Charming sign came into view I sped up and Jax sped up too. That started a race back to T-M. We were neck and neck until I saw the entrance to T-M and sped up even more. I bypassed Jax and pulled into the parking lot fast. I pulled into the lot so fast that I had to do a loop around the lot just to be able to slow down. I pulled into my spot and giggled as I took off my helmet. Jax looked at me and rolled his eyes.  
“Be careful darlin.” He said. It was my turn to roll my eyes then.  
“Whatever you say dad.” I told him sarcastically. “Come on let's go see our boys. I’m curious about this new prospect.” We got off our bikes and headed inside the clubhouse. I saw Chibs, Tig, and Opie standing by the pool tables. I took off in a run and jumped on my brother’s back with a giggle. Everyone laughed as I did and Opie put his hands on the pool table to keep himself from tipping over.  
“You aren’t getting lighter, did you know that?” He chuckled.  
“You calling me fat, Op?” I glared playfully at the back of his head.  
“Yes, now get the hell off of my back.” He said while laughing.  
“Fine.” I groaned and jumped off. I went over and hugged Chibs and Tiggy.  
“How was your run with that one lass?” Chibs asked while messing up Jax’s hair. Jax playfully elbowed him.  
“It was okay. Pretty boy spends too much time in the shower though.” I told them and they chuckled. “I heard we got a new prospect. Is he here?”  
“Aye he’s cleaning the bathroom.” Chibs told me. I looked at Jax and he smirked at the same time I did.  
“Prospect! Get your ass out here!” Jax yelled towards the back. A minute later I heard feet coming out this way. A guy with a mohawk, not much older then myself came out into the front room.  
“Yeah?” He asked while looking at us. He noticed Jax first and then his eyes met mine. I had to refrain from blushing as he looked me over. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t looking back. Now that was a fine boy, damn.  
“Get us some beers.” Jax told him. He nodded and went behind the bar and grabbed some beers. He came back and handed out beers. As he was handing me one, Opie grabbed it.  
“Nuh uh. She’s 18.” Opie said.  
“1, I’ve drank before and 2, seriously? This is the one law you are going to pretend to acknowledge?” I gave him the look and he rolled his eyes and passed the beer back to me. “Thanks.” I took a drink of it and looked at the prospect who was watching us with amusement.  
“What’s your name?” Jax asked.  
“Um well it’s Juan Carlos but you can call me Juice.” He answered.  
“What kinda bike you got, Juice?” I asked.  
“A dyna super glide, you?” He asked looking down at my cut with a smirk.  
“Same but mine’s blue and black with the reaper on one side and SOA on the other side.” I told him. He smiled and nodded. “Do you work on bikes and cars or are you just our cleaning boy?”  
“I can work on them but I’m better with computers.” He told me.  
“Really?”: I asked, impressed. Most of the guys couldn’t even turn on a computer.  
“Yeah.” He said.  
“Think you could show me sometime? I never really had the chance to learn about them.” I told him.  
“Yeah, anytime you want.” He said.  
“You know Jax, I’ve always wanted to learn about computers too doesn’t that sound interesting?” Opie said while elbowing Jax in the side and giving him a look.  
“Huh? Oh! Yeah, you can show us all can’t ya Juice?” Jax asked while wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I frowned at them.  
“Um… yeah. Of course.” Juice said while looking at Jax’s arm wrapped around me.  
“Right come on Juicey boy. Ya gonna help me in the garage.” Chibs said and started walking out of the clubhouse. Juice met my eyes one more time and then followed Chibs out. Once they were out the door, I elbowed Jax hard in the stomach. He groaned and bent over, grabbing his stomach.  
“Seriously, you two!?” I asked while turning to give them each a glare.  
“What? He was getting a little too chummy with you and I didn’t like how he was looking at you.” Opie said with a shrug.  
“He was looking a little too much.”  
“Seriously?” I crossed my arms over my chest. “What if I did like the way he was looking at me?” Tig began to choke on the sip of beer he just took. He put the beer and sat on the couch, knowing a scene was about to unfold.  
“You what!?” Opie yelled.  
“He’s way too old for you!” Jax yelled.  
“Do you even know how old he is?” I asked Jax.  
“Well… no…” Jax said sheepishly.  
“He’s 21.” Opie said with a frown. “Jax is right he’s too old for you.”  
“That’s only 3 years older than me, you dipshits.” I said.  
“That doesn’t matter. He’s still old.” Opie said.  
“Okay you two need to relax. I just met the dude, so don’t go over protective big brothers on me.” I told and took a drink of my beer.  
“Oh trust me, it’s not going to go any further than club business.” Opie said. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
“Since when did you become my dad? I can do whatever and whoever I want to Op.” I told him. I held up a hand to stop him from talking. “Look you are blowing this way out of proportion. I don’t even know if I like this Juice, just chill okay?” The boys looked at each other and sighed.  
“Fine, we’ll chill.” Opie said.  
“Yeah, sorry.” Jax said.  
“Good, now I want to kick your asses at pool.” I smirked at them.  
“No way! I’m totally gonna kick your ass.” Jax stated.  
“Wanna play Tiggy?” I asked.  
“Fuck yeah.” Tig got up and we all went to the pool table and began to play. After a couple of rounds, Clay came in and called us to church to discuss mine and Jax’s run. Once we got were done with that Jax, Opie, Tig, and Chibs decided to go out to the bar. My dad wanted to go back home and Clay decided to stay and take care of some club business. I headed back to my dorm and changed into some T-M work clothes and decided to get some work done since no one was going to be around.  
The doors to the garage were closed so I went in the side door. Gemma had already left for the day so I figured I’d have the whole place to myself but I was surprised to find the lights on inside the sound of metal against metal. I walked over expecting it to be one of the mechanics. The person was under the car so I leaned over the engine. My eyes landed on Juice who was working beneath the car.  
“Thought you weren’t very good at this.” I smirked. He jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the car.  
“Holy fuck! Ouch!” He groaned and rolled out from under the car. He pressed a hand to his forehead. I tried not to laugh.  
“I’m sorry. I figured you heard me come in.” I apologized and bent down beside him to check out his forehead. I moved his hand away and looked at the giant red spot. I let out a little giggle at it.  
“Do you try to scare all the prospects to death? Is that why I’m the only one?” He asked and playfully glared at me.  
“Well as Happy says death is always a plus.” I giggled more.  
“Who?” He asked.  
“One of our Tacoma brothers. He’s from here originally so he visits a lot.” I told him.  
“Well don’t tell anyone I said this but he sounds slightly terrifying.” He chuckled.  
“Oh he is but he loves his family so we don’t need to worry.” I shrugged.  
“Family huh?” He asked.  
“That’s what we are, a family. We love each other, stand by each other, and if need be we’d die for each other. Sure we fight but all families do and at the end of the day we still love each other.” I told him seriously.  
“I’ve never really had that before. It sounds nice.” He confessed.  
“What?” I asked.  
“A family. I mean I had a family but it wasn’t a good one.” He told me. He frowned slightly and looked like he was thinking about something. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I smiled softly at him.  
“Opie, Jax, and I are going to get tattoos tomorrow. Would you like to come with?” I asked.  
“Like to get one or to watch you guys?” He asked.  
“You can get one if you want to.I can call my tattoo artist and I’m sure he’ll fit you in but you don’t have to though.” I said.  
“Well I actually wanted to get a new tattoo. Is your guy any good?” He asked.  
“Yeah wanna see my tattoos that he’s done?” I asked. He nodded and I held out my forearm so he could look at my reaper. He looked at it and lightly traced his finger over it.  
“Nice.” He smiled. “You said tattoos but that’s only one.”  
“Yeah hold on.” I said and started unbuttoning my work shirt. He looked at me wide eyed as my bra came into view. I pulled it off and showed him the tattoo under my boobs. It started between my boobs with the anarchy symbol and then wings spread out from it and go under my boobs. He was blushing while looking at my tattoo. I wasn’t a shy girl so it didn’t bother me that he was seeing me in my bra. Plus the croweaters walked around in a lot less then what I had on. I giggled at his reaction.  
“You just strip often?” He asked with a playful glare.  
“You see boobs often?” I countered back with a smirk.  
“Oh so it’s like that?” He asked.  
“It’s like that.” I laughed. He smirked at me.  
“Hmmm I wonder….” He said and then reached over and started tickling me. I started to giggle.  
“Noooo!” I laughed and tried to move away from him. His smirk got bigger and he straddled me to keep me from moving. I laughed and squirmed under him. He started chuckling too.  
“What the hell are you two doing?” I heard Clay say from the doorway. I pushed Juice off of me and looked up at Clay.  
“Goofing off…?” I said more as a question than a statement. He raised an eyebrow at us and crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Be careful son. Her brother will kill you if he finds you two like that.” Clay said and then walked away. I looked over at Juice.  
”He’s not wrong.” I said quietly. Juice nodded as I put my work shirt back on. “Anyways do you want me to call my tattoo artist and see?”  
“Yeah, thanks.” He smiled at me. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.  
“You have an idea of what you want?” I asked and he nodded. “Cool you can tell him when we get there tomorrow.” I made the call and my tattoo artist only had me scheduled for tomorrow so Juice could get in right after me. Once that was done I hung up and looked at Juice.  
“Need help with that?” I gestured to the car.  
“Yeah sure.” He smiled and we both got up. We started working on the car together. It took about two hours for us to complete it because we kept goofing around and making each other laugh. The way we interacted was just fun and easy. After we finished with the car we walked out of the garage together.  
“Do you stay in the dorms?” He asked me.  
“Yeah I was living with Opie but his girlfriend Donna is there all the time so… yeah.” I trailed off.  
“Don’t like her?” He asked.  
“Oh! Oh no! She’s fantastic but it’s just they are in that like honeymoon stage of their relationship so it’s just kind of awkward to be around them. Ya know?” I smiled at him.  
“Oh yeah, that stage makes everyone around the couple sick.” He chuckles. “I understand why you moved out.”  
“Thanks.” I smiled and we stopped by his bike.  
“So meet you here tomorrow at noon?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” I nodded.  
“See ya.” He turned away from me and then stopped and turned back. He leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting on his bike and speeding away. I blushed and walked back into the clubhouse and to my dorm.  
The next day I was sitting at the bar at 11:30 when Juice showed up. He saw me and smiled.  
“What are you doing here already? Jax and Opie aren’t even here yet.” I smiled at him.  
“Well I wanted to let Chibs know I was going with you guys so I’ve been outside talking to him for the last 15-20 minutes.” He told me while taking a seat next to me.  
“Ah yeah that’s a good thing. Don’t want any of the members calling you out in the middle of your tattoo.” I said and he nodded. We talked until Jax and Opie came in a little bit later. They both came over and hugged me. I had already told them that Juice was coming with us so they weren’t surprised to see him.  
“You ready to go darlin?” Jax asked me.  
“Yep!” I said and jumped off the stool. I headed for the door and the guys followed me. We got on our bikes and headed for the tattoo shop. Once we were there we parked and went in. Jax and Opie went over to their tattoo artists and started getting everything they need around and Juice and I went over to my tattoo artist and I introduced them to each other. I went to the bathroom while Juice and him discussed what Juice wanted. When I came back the artist was drawing up his design.  
The design was simple. It was like the design you would but on the side of your bike. He had two of them drawn out on the paper and I looked at Juice.  
“Where you putting them?” I asked.  
“Surprise.” He smirked.  
“Okay fine don’t tell me.” I laughed and he chuckled. After the artist was done with designing Juice’s, he pulled out the design he already made up for me and I sat in the chair. I pulled my hair to one side and the tattoo artist put the design on the side of my neck. Once it was good enough for him to see, he started the tattoo. It took an hour and a half for him to finish. I went over to the mirror to see the finished product. It was SOA in all caps with roses around it and vines, thorns, and leaves wrapped around it.  
Once I was done looking at my new tattoo I went over to check on Jax and Opie while Juice was getting set up. I showed them my tattoo which they both called badass. I looked at the tattoo that Jax was getting on his forearm. It was a memorial tattoo for his dad. I smiled at him and went over to look at Opie’s tattoo. Opie’s was on his side and it was a skull with bones coming out the side of it and a bomb in its mouth. SOA was carved into the head of the skull and the anarchy symbol was on the bomb.  
I told them how I thought their tattoos were looking and went back over to Juice. He was sitting in the chair now and the artist was putting the design on each side of his mohawk.  
“You’re getting them on your head?” I asked looking at him with wide eyes.  
“Yeah.” He smiled at me.  
“That’s fucking awesome.” I told him. He smiled and I sat in the chair next to him and the artist and watched as the tattoo was getting done. He didn’t move at all and kept up a light conversation with me. I was really impressed by him. Once Jax and Opie finished their tattoos they came over and showed me theirs. They also commented on Juice’s tattoos. Even though they didn’t say it, I think they were impressed too.  
Once Juice was done, we paid and went back out to our bikes. We headed back to the clubhouse to show the others our new ink. When we got their Chibs and Tig were outside on the benches smoking. We parked and headed over to them. They nodded their approvals and smacked Jax and Opie’s tattoos. Which started a playful fight between the four of them. I laughed and headed inside the building. I didn’t realise Juice was following me until I turned around to go behind the bar and bumped into his chest.  
“Oh hey.” I smiled at him.  
“Umm… Okay I know this is weird since we haven’t known each other long but I feel really comfortable and happy around you and well I was just… I was just wondering… I mean you don’t have to say yes but….” He continued to ramble for a solid minute before finally blurting out. “Will you go out with me?”  
“I… umm.. Yeah that sounds like fun.” I said still surprised. He smiled brightly.  
“Cool.” He kisses my cheek. “I’ll talk to you about the details later.” He walked out of the clubhouse and I smiled.


End file.
